Point de vue des Dômeki
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Petit recueil sur des minis fics sur les Domeki
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** La tradition de Haruka

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic appartient à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Rien n_n

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tu seras un homme, ma fille »

Il y avait une tradition chez les Dômeki, qui faisait que chaque enfant fragile qui naissait, devait s'habiller en fille pour pouvoir devenir plus solide par la suite.

Le grand père de Shizuka, qui tenait à toutes ces coutumes étranges, s'y tint quand il découvrit que son petit fils était fragile. Aussi l'habilla-t-il d'un merveilleux kimono, et n'oublia pas de prendre une photo en souvenir, sait-on jamais, ça peut toujours servir pour le futur, si jamais il se trouve un petit ami ou une petite amie, pour l'embêter avec cette photo.

Shizuka ne disait rien. Déjà à cet âge il n'était pas très bavard. Aussi, Haruka tout de même un peu amusé par la situation de voir son descendant, traversti, se mit à lui dire pour l'encourager afin qu'il devienne plus fort :

- Tu seras un homme, fillette.

Apparemment, ça a marché. Shizuka Doméki est devenu un vrai homme, ou tout du moins à l'image de ce que les japonais se font des hommes. Pas comme Watanuki, qui n'a pas eut de grand père pour lui faire de prédiction pareille. Peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, ça lui aurait évité de cuisiner sans cesse et d'être la bonne femme de ménage d'une sorcière alcoolique.

Fin


	2. Mauvaise augure

**Titre de la fanfic :** Mauvaise augure

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic appartient à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Wata x Domé

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Ne vomis pas sur mes chaussures »

Watanuki avait fait une erreur en se trompant de verre. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, c'était une fatalité voilà tout. Toujours est-il que comme il ne tenait pas trop l'alcool, quand il sortit de chez la sorcière pour devoir aller dire un truc à Domeki, il ne voyait pas très clair et marchait en zigzaguant un peu.

Quand il arriva devant l'exorciste, il était en chaleur, et se colla contre celui-ci. L'alcool lui montait au cerveau après tout. Le brun taciturne évita de laisser son cœur battre trop fort et regarda le médium et eut envie de le serrer très fort et d'aller faire certaines choses pour profiter du fait que Kimihiro était saoûl. Seulement, il s'arrêta en chemin, quand Watanuki se mit à vomir sur lui.

Watanuki ne su ainsi jamais ce que ressentait réellement Shizuka pour lui, car l'exorciste ne réessaya plus jamais d'avouer ses sentiments à partir de ce jour là. Cette tentative de premier essai c'était annoncée trop foireuse pour ne pas être significative de futur râteau.

Fin


	3. Jalousie non dite

**Titre de la fanfic :** Jalousie non dite

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic appartient à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, ficclet

**Couple :** Euh….Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tu n'es qu'à moi »

- Himaaawaaariiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Watanuki gagatisait sur le tournesol. Ca ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Pourtant cette fois, tout allait changer.

Domeki qui avait assisté à la scène, plaqua le binoclard contre le mur peu de temps après, et quand Kunogi était parti, et il le regarda avec un air limite froid malgré son air blasé

Kimihiro n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Shizuka le fixait. Ne disait rien. C'était stressant et flippant à la fois. Mais il ne fit rien. Il reprit son chemin comme de rien n'était.

Premier avril ne su jamais pourquoi Domeki était énervé comme ça.

Domeki, lui le savait. C'est parce qu'il en avait assez que Watanuki tourne autour de cette fille. Il aurait voulu qu'il n'y ait que lui et le médium. Qu'il ne lui appartienne qu'à lui.

Mais il n'oserait jamais lui dire.

Fin


	4. Sortir tout seul

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sortir tout seul

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** XXXHolic appartient à Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Ca sortait du coeur »

Domeki ne parlait pas souvent, il fallait dire qu'il préférait laisser Watanuki parler c'était bien mieux et plus pratique finalement. Aussi, se taisais-t-il et préférait-il juste réclamer des bentos et ce qu'on pouvait mettre dedans.

Tout en développant des sentiments pour Watanuki en même temps. Kimihiro ressentait sûrement pareil, vu comment il sentait souvent son cœur s'emballer pour rien.

Aussi, un jour l'exorciste en eut-il assez de se retenir et annonça tout de go :

- Je t'aime Kimihiro.

Ca sortait du cœur et cela surpris Watanuki qui failli râler mais qui se mit à sourire gentiment et à se coller contre celui qui lui éloignait les esprits.

Fin


End file.
